Unique Relationship
by AiSurii
Summary: A collection of one-shots (some are continued though) about the pairing KarmaGisa from Assassination Classroom. Some stories will either be fluff, some will be sad, but they are mostly the typical couple kinda stories. So, it'll be fine. Rating will depend on the story though but Rated: T. P.S. They are REALLY a unique couple. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! My first fanfic here. ;v; finally. haha Sooo... from here, this will only be a collection of one-shots about the pairing KarmaGisa from Assassination Classroom (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu). It will either be about the progress of their relationship, or maybe some AUs. :3 Some stories will either be continued, by the way. :DD ahaha, so please enjoy! Thank you!**

**First Kiss**

"A-Are you sure about this… Karma-kun?" Nagisa said as his voice shakes in nervousness. The blue haired boy was nervous, yes, because he had never expected that he will be receiving his first kiss from the person he loves. First kisses are a once in a lifetime experience.

Karma gave him a light chuckle. "Of course. We've been together for a while, I guess it's the right time." What he said was almost a whisper, but Nagisa still heard it clearly. The two have been dating for almost 4 months now, most of the class already knows about this and thanks to Nakamura asking Karma if they already kissed, they got into this situation.

Nagisa whimpered. "B-But, if you don't want to do it, then I won't too. Y-You don't need to force yourself in doing this." He held his hands close to his fast beating heart, as if trying to calm it down but, unfortunately, doesn't.

Karma found it obvious that he was trying to stop him from doing it, but doesn't want to. It's true that his first kiss was gone a LONG time ago, but he still wanted Nagisa to have his first kiss from him.

"But I want to." He whispered, with a smile that seemed like it was begging.

He reached out and held Nagisa's face with his right hand and stroked it with his thumb. Nagisa was taken by surprise by it and blushed. His face was soft and smooth, and he looked even prettier with that light blush on his face because of his action. Karma smiled at the sight, he loves this and he loves him, so much.

"K-Karma… kun." Nagisa said under his breath.

"Hm? What is it, Nagisa?"

Nagisa's heart let out a big pound. He wasn't expecting Karma to say his first name without the honorific, and at that time too. His blush turned into a deeper shade, and Karma just laughed lightly at it.

"What is it?" Karma repeated, a smile printed on his face. Nagisa shyly looked at him, his brilliant blue eyes stared into his mercury ones.

He likes this side of him, all gentle and sweet. He's really being careful with him, considering that this is his first kiss and doesn't want to mess it up.

He held the hand that was touching his face with his and pulled it down, gently. He smiled, 'I guess this is okay.'

"Nothing. Then, if you please?"

Nagisa puckered his lips, closed his eyes, and waited for Karma to kiss him. He was on his tippy toes too because the red head was taller than him.

Karma smiled. Finally, he had waited for this for so long. He held Nagisa's other hand and said something under his breath before leaning down. His lips met with Nagisa's. They were so soft and warm, not to mention small as well.

Nagisa was a little surprised with it, and his face turned red. Karma's lips were warm as well, but they were a little more… powerful.

The two break off for a while because Nagisa was already losing his breath. Karma was fine because he had already experienced it before.

"S-Sorry, Nagisa, that was a little too long."

Taking heavy breaths, Nagisa shook his head, his face still a little red.

"No, it's okay."

Karma let Nagisa get some air, still holding his hands in a gentle grasp. They were shaking, was he surprised?

"You okay?" Karma asked, when he noticed his breathing went steady.

Nagisa looked at him, still blushing but smiling. He gave Karma a nod, his ponytails jumping back and forth with his head.

Karma sighed in relief. He thought he didn't do it right and thought that Nagisa didn't like it. But, turns out it was the opposite.

"Geez, at least say what you think." Karma said, smiling at the blue haired boy in front of him, still holding his hands.

Nagisa just gave off a shy blush at him before he hugged the taller boy and buries his face at his chest.

"I love you. C-Can we do it again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Yo! Finally I was able to post something. Ideas just come and go so I couldn't really write anything. Sorry! Hey guys, can you give me some ideas? It's only a small favor from me, please? : hahaha So anyway, here's a new one. A bit short but fluffy. :3**

**Lucky In Love**

I disappointingly gazed upon the big red mark on my test paper, it was written on the top-right corner of the paper with a double rule: "47"

That's my score, my score in our Science test. We suddenly had a test today and most of the class knew, except me. And this was the score I got.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, looks like a big wound, huh?" Karma said, walking up behind me.

"Y-Yeah… But I did my best though, really. But science just isn't my thing." I said, shaking my head.

Karma then grabbed me from the side, by my waist, and held us close together. He smelled my hair in the process and sighing deeply into it.

"A for effort though." He said as he nuzzled my cheek.

"Right, but the score's still pretty bad though."

I handed to him my paper to show it to him, which he accepts and looked at it, later he laughed after he scanned it.

"You completely got the Electron Configuration wrong, Nagisa. It was supposes to go in an order like–"

I waved him off, "I know, I know but I completely forgot about that order. Pretty sure your type got it all correctly." I pouted.

"My type? Who? Ah, Okuda?"

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and stared. Karma just laughed at me.

"Okuda may be my type, but you're everything that I love. Hmm?"

I felt my cheeks heat up a little at what he said, true, if she was the one he loves then he wouldn't be my boyfriend, right? I have to say that I am lucky that she's just he's type.

He kisses my cheek to snap me out from my thought. I didn't realize then that he was swaying the both of us, gently.

"I guess I… y'know… yeah…."

He chuckled, softly. "Lucky?"

"…Lucky to be with you."

He kissed my cheek and nuzzled it again. He continued swaying us until we were almost dancing. I'm not a really good dancer though, I'll just let Karma lead me when we do.

**Shoutout to mochiizuki and  jasdevi's secret sissy for the reviews! Thank you so much and yes, you can love me! XD hahaha /shot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Hahah, hey! Long time no update and i'm so sorry about that. :P I keep running out of ideas to write but when i logged in today, luckily, someone gave me one. :) So many thanks to **Eruka** for giving me that one idea, or maybe two. xD hahaha

So anyway, it's been really hot here in our place, a hot weather fanfic maybe? :) Enjoy!

**Hot Weather Time!**

The day was hot. So very hot that you can't even stand outside for too long and all you wanted to do all day was sit in front of a fan. It wasn't even helping to know that the A/C was broken and can't be fixed until after a few days.

"So hoooooot…" Nagisa groaned, resting his chin on the table. He was feeling quite drained despite not doing anything that much. He finished doing chores pretty early today, because Karma actually helped him do it. He doesn't do them that much, y'know?

"Got that right…" Karma sighed as he leaned back from Nagisa's office chair. He had his polo unbottoned a few from the top to at least cool him from the inside of his clothes but it was too hot today even the wind was burning.

Both of them groaned in unison. If there was a thing that they both hate, it will be hot weathers.

"Karma-kun… When did they say again that the A/C will be fixed?"

"Probably by Wednesday…" he replied.

Nagisa twitched when he realized that today was Sunday. He then turned to his boyfriend who was lazily hanging from the chair inside his room and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight. No wonder he was feeling so hot, Karma was soloing the electric fan. Nagisa annoyingly stood up from his place and went to him, dropping his weight on Karma's lap and surprising him.

"Wha…! N-Nagisa?! What are you doing?!" Karma winced at his boyfriend's weight. Nagisa may be petite but he is surprisingly heavy.

"Soloing the fan now, aren't we?" Nagisa replied with a bit of bloodlust in his eyes. He glared at the red head who just shook at his gaze. Karma let him sit on his lap, now he was the one feeling hot.

Nagisa sighed blissfully in front of the fan, as if all his worries and problems are gone. He set it to the third level for the ultimate cooling sensation, and he sighed again.

Karma doesn't know what to do with him and just let himself hang again, letting Nagisa enjoy himself. He smiled at the sight if his boyfriend who seems pretty happy at what he just did.

'You think you're pretty smart, huh?' Karma thought.

Suddenly, Nagisa felt arms wrap around his body. He turned to see Karma hug him from behind and blushed. He squirmed and tried to push his boyfriend's arms away but Karma just made sure to tighten it up more, trapping Nagisa to him.

"Karma-kun…! You're not really helping…!"

The bluenette exerted more effort, now working up a sweat at each push he gives. It's no use, Karma's hug was too tight! And the heat was not really helping him. He later gave up when he finally realized that he's not letting go of him soon, instead he dropped himself on top of Karma, who gave an 'oof'.

"What's your next plan now, mister?" Nagisa teasingly said to the boy below him who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Hah," Karma coughed, "I think you know what's coming."

With that, Nagisa exactly knew what was next, especially when he felt lips kiss his nape. A laugh was all he can reply with.


End file.
